Hyde's Girlfriend's back
by RatedRDiva
Summary: Donna and Jackie's best friend is back in town. She's Hyde's exgirlfriend, and she doesn't know about Hyde & Jackie, nor does Jackie know about her and Hyde's relationship. What will happen when the girls find out about each other? Mystery pairings ?
1. She's back

Natalia's Back 

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters except for Natalia. Nor am I making any money off of this. It would be pretty cool if I could though. **

~AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story happens pre-Donna and Eric's Engagement, but post- Hyde and Jackie. Starts off in Forman's basement. Eric, Donna, and Natalia are sitting on the couch (in that order), while Fez sits on the back of the couch. The first chapter is in Natalia's point of view, the rest will be in play format. ~

"So Natalia…You glad to be out?" Forman asked, staring at me as if he was undressing me with his eyes, "I mean what were you in for?" I could tell that Forman liked how I blossomed while in Juvenile Hall by the way he stared every time I said something. Fez continued to smile every time I looked back at him. This was silly, I hadn't seen my friends in 5 years, and the guys are treating as if I'm the Egyptian goddess of Lust, Passion, and Beauty. But I'd rather get it from them than the incited degenerates in Juvie. Normally, I'd be flattered, but Forman's with Donna, and I just met Fez **2 hours ago**!Plus he has a girlfriend, or so he says. But I'd been waiting to see Steven Hyde, who was my boyfriend before I went to Juvie. Now we can be together, cause chaos forever, and fight the government forever.

"Arson and Assault with intent to kill." I responded. The guys' faces turned from pleased to scared as hell. "May I ask who were you assaulting?" Fez asked in the heavy accented voice, as he moved from the couch to the armchair near the backdoor. "Oh, don't worry your pretty little foreign head. It was just a cheerleader." I laughed, "She was this stuck up little whore after my boyfriend. I torched her parents' car after I heard that she was planning on taking me out of the picture." The guys felt relieved as Donna and I laughed about it. "So Nat…" Donna said as she nudged Eric, "Were you somebody's bitch?" She snickered after asking, and I replied, "No, but I had 4 of them myself." I winked at Fez and began laughing harder. "Wow!" Forman exclaimed, "Nat, that is amazing. Donna, if…" Donna broke him off with, "Don't even think about." Forman brushed it off and said, "Ok. Just wondering." 

After that situation had calmed down I asked Forman where was Hyde and when was he coming. Forman looked at Donna with a discomforting expression on his face. Just before I could say something, Michael Kelso burst through the doors and started clamoring about the news he heard just a few seconds ago at The Hub. 

"Guess what I found out?" he shouted as he shut the door. 

"They found your brain in a jar on the side of the road." Donna stated jokingly. 

"Remember that really scary girl that went to junior high with us?" Kelso continued.

"_What_ scary girl?" Forman asked. 

"You guys know her. The crazy one that went to jail. She was mean and scary looking. Nicole…Natalie…Natalia! That's was her name! But anyway, I found out she's out and she's gonna burn down the school!"

"Really?" Forman said smirking, knowing Kelso just set himself up for a major burn. 

Kelso looked over on the couch, looked at me, started grinning, reached out to me, and said "Hi! I'm Micheal Kelso and your really hot!"

I stood up and shook his hand, using this situation to my advantage.

Fez looking at Kelso with sorrow for him and said smoothly, "And you Kelso are an Idiot."

Donna started to clear up the "misunderstanding" by saying, "Kelso, th…."

I broke her off, "No, Donna, let me. Nice to meet you Kelso, or should nice to I say see you again. I'm Natalia, the scary girl."

Kelso's mouth dropped, then he smiled with disbelief and said, "Nah uh, you can't be her."

I nodded my head, "Yeah I am."

"But your hot and she...wasn't."

"Maybe this we'll help you remember." Then I grabbed him and put him in a head lock. Giving him nuggies and mussing his hair. 

After I release him, he began fixing his hair, he looked down, pouting, and said sadly, "Hi, Natalia."

"Idiot." I called him as he and I walked away. Over the years Kelso gotten a little brainless over the years. Micheal Kelso was the smartest kid in all of our classes and the most responsible. Now he's a lil' slow, I'm pretty sure it was all the pot he's consumed over the years. But, now I thinking, he's not so bad. I always thought he was cute, he wasn't my type. I was into guys more like Steven. Even though I see him differently, I still can't let my friend think I'm going soft. "So Kelso, where's Jackie?"

"I don't know. We broke up this summer." 

"Oh, I'm sorry." I began snickering. Just as I in the chair next to the washer. I saw Hyde and Jackie come in, holding hands.


	2. Accepting the facts

Accepting the facts

Author's note~ I kinda always thought of Natalia looking a lot like that actress Leila Arcieri (She was in Triple X. She played Jordan King.) If you want to see all the female characters in this series go to So if you wanted a description of what she looked like, there is it, plain and simple. But now I say she'd have that blonde-streaked, curly hair look like Mya's wearing now. LOL.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Hyde and Jackie see Natalia. Hyde drops Jackie's hand. Hyde's startled to see her there. Jackie runs over and gives her a hug._

JACKIE: Oh my god! Natalia! I can't believe your here.

HYDE: (startled and nervous) Natalia! Hey! Wha...What are you doing here?

NATALIA: (unsure of the situation) I got out early for good behavior...What is this? (Begins to point back and forth between Hyde and Jackie)

JACKIE: Um... Nat, while you were away, Steven and I got together. We're a couple now. 

NATALIA: Oh...so this is some kind of 'Welcome Home' prank. Well, you had me for a second there. I actually thought that Hyde would actually date the girl he considered the devil.

HYDE: Actually, We are seeing each other, Natalia. (Walks over and gives Jackie a little kiss.)

****IN NATALIA'S HEAD****

Jackie reaches into her and rips out Natalia's heart. Then drops it on the floor, Hyde starts kicking it around, then he and Jackie lock arms and begin doing the Mexican Hat Dance on top of it, as Natalia sits back and watches them.

****BACK TO REALITY****

Natalia takes off like a bullet, out the back door. Donna calls after her to wait up, and runs behind her. She runs to Donna's front porch, where then Donna unlocks the door and goes inside to talk to her.

ERIC: (still in the basement with the others) WOW! She can fly, too! Is there nothing this girl can't do?!

FEZ: Yes. She flies like a beautiful swan in the light.

KELSO: Damn Hyde, You gave her a great welcome back present!

JACKIE: (confused) Why'd she take off like that?

ERIC: (smirking) Oh, Jackie. Hyde didn't tell you? He had a girlfriend in jail.

JACKIE: Steven? Is this true?

Hyde nods his head.

JACKIE: Steven! Why didn't you tell me?! 

HYDE: There was nothing to tell. We dated for like a year or two, maybe five. But it's done. She went to jail, I didn't End of story.

JACKIE: And what's worse is that for five years she didn't tell me. She said that she had a crush on you and that you two were studying every night together.

HYDE: (smiling and reminiscing) Boy, we did a lot of "studying", and it was very "educational".

JACKIE: (outraged by Hyde's statement) Steven!!! Ugh.

Hyde smiles along with the other guys in the room.

JACKIE: (calms down) Whatever. So when did you break it off? 

Hyde looks away to the left and mumbles something.

JACKIE: What?

KELSO: Yeah, what's that, Hyde? Speak up.

HYDE: Fine! I never actually broke it off. Are you happy?!

_Everyone except for Jackie and Hyde laugh hysterically._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Natalia and Donna sit at the table in Donna's kitchen. Natalia explains to Donna her situation._

DONNA: What was that all about?

NATALIA: Donna, I got to tell about me and Hyde.

DONNA: What happened?

NATALIA: Donna, Hyde used to come visit me a lot. When I was in that hellhole, I used to me so happy when the guard told me I had a visitor. I knew it was always him, never my mom.

DONNA: Why didn't your mom ever come she you? 

NATALIA: She was never quite the same since my dad and grandma passed in the accident. But anyway, the last couple of visits, he would tell me that we would be together when I got out. He said we would go to Canada or Mexico, and spend the rest of our lives together.

DONNA: (surprised) Really? Hyde said all that.

NATALIA: Yeah. But the bad thing was, I knew the entire I was in there that he was going to eventually start cheating on me until I got out. Then one day he came in a little too happy, that's when I knew.

DONNA: Nat, I've been meaning to tell you. Hyde kissed me one night when we all went to Jackie's cabin in the mountains. He had been dropping quite a few hints about his crush on me for some time before. But I never took it seriously.

NATALIA: I know.

DONNA: (smiling but looking puzzled at the same time) You Know?!

NATALIA: Yeah. I figured that he would try to advantage of that crushing feeling he had on you. He told me when we were twelve that he had these crazy feelings for you.

DONNA: Seriously?

NATALIA: Uh huh. But that's not the point, I knew that he was cheating with are these other girls, but I knew it was just sex. Besides once the little wenches saw that "Mama" was back, they'd back off.

DONNA: Mama?

NATALIA: Yeah, its a name the gave me in prison. You don't want to know how I got it.

DONNA: Hm. Got ya.

NATALIA: Donna, Why would she do this to me? She's one of my best friends and she betrayed me. She may not have known that we were going out, but she knew I liked him.

DONNA: That's true. So what are you going to do? Beat up Jackie?

NATALIA: Yes...No...I don't know. All I know is that Hyde's not getting out of this without an explanation.

DONNA: You know... Maybe it's some kind of evil cheerleader conspiracy...(_starts to giggle_)

NATALIA:(being serious) You think so, too?!

_Donna shrugs it off and starts laughing. Just then Jackie barges in through the back door into the kitchen._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Scene goes back Hyde, Fez, Kelso, and Eric in the basement. The guys are sitting around talking to Hyde about Natalia's return._

KELSO: Dude, you are screwed! You've got both girlfriends pissed at you. This is worse than when Jackie found out I was doin' it with Laurie.

ERIC: Kelso, nothing's worse than that. And please don't use the words "doing it" and "Laurie" in my presence again.

HYDE: God! Why is she here? She's still supposed to be there for another two years. That way I would have dumped Jackie long before she got back.

ERIC: Why didn't you break up with before she went in there?

HYDE: I don't know. I think I lov...

KELSO: You loved her?!

ERIC: Oh my god! Hyde you haven't loved any girl!

FEZ: (_smiling) Aww! Hyde's upset 'cause his first looove is here to mess up his relationship with his second looove._

KELSO: Come on, Fez! Hyde doesn't love Jackie. He just stole her from me because he was jealous of me having a girlfriend as pretty as me. Plus, he wanted to have some one to do it with last summer.

ERIC: Oh my gosh! Kelso is almost right for once. Right, Hyde?

_Hyde looks away, not saying anything._

KELSO, FEZ, AND ERIC: WHAT?!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Scene is back to the girls in Donna's kitchen._

_Natalia stands up_

NATALIA: Hi Jackie! Come to get the knife, from when you stabbed me in the back and left it there.

_Natalia sits back down at the table, Jackie sits down, as well, in the chair next to the back door._

JACKIE: Look, we need to talk. I had no idea you two going out...Why would you keep something like that from me? You told me everything, at least that's what I thought.

NATALIA: The reason I didn't tell you is that I didn't want you butting in with "helpful suggestions" and I didn't want you to keep me from seeing him with your problems with Kelso.

JACKIE: I wouldn't have done that.

NATALIA: You know you would have.

JACKIE: Yeah...that's true. But, that's over now. I'm with Steven now, and telling you like I told Michael. You're gonna have to deal with the fact that we're involved.

NATALIA: Whatever. To deal with this, I'm gonna need some serious therapy along with some heavy medication.

DONNA: Heavy medication? You mean...

NATALIA: Uh huh! (_whips out a bag of pre-rolled joints) The street doctor's number one prescription and my favorite source of healthy, nutritious refreshment--Doobie Snacks!_

_All the girls cheer and begin to light up._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*__

_At the same time, the guys are lit up in Eric's basement. They are sitting in the circle._

FEZ: Hyde, I wonder what the girls are doing at Donna's. Maybe Natalia is kicking Jackie's ass. 

HYDE: Fez man, Why do you always talk about Jackie like that?

FEZ: Because she turned me down for the cheater. That pretty bastard, Kelso kept me from her all these years, now you. I'm disgusted by you two whores. Good Day!

KELSO: Fez, what are you...

FEZ: I said good day! 

ERIC: Fez. You have a girlfriend now. 

FEZ: Oh, then good for me!!!

HYDE: I'm a little disoriented right now but I'm going to talk to Natalia. Hopefully, she won't go crazy over me and try and kill Jackie.

_Hyde leaves the basement and goes looking for Natalia. While looking for her, he hears lauging coming from Donna's house. Inside, the girls have started their own circle, which they've agreed to have, instead of going to Hyde for his stash, and sitting in Eric's basement. He goes to the door and knocks. Donna opens the door._

DONNA:(_very happy) Hey you guys, it's Hyde. Hey Hyde, want to come in?_

HYDE:(_not surprized) Nah, that's ok. I came to talk to Natalia. Outside?_

_Donna motions to Natalia that Hyde's here to see her. Natalia gets up and  goes outside with Hyde._

NATALIA:(_still stoned) So what's going on Steve? Why didn't you tell me that you were seeing Jackie?_

HYDE:(_distressed) I don't know. I just felt like that what we had wasn't there anymore._

NATALIA:What are you saying? Hyde, are you telling me that you don't love me?

HYDE:No. It's not that exactly. Natalia, you know that I will always love you. But, I'm not _in love with you any more. You've been away from me for two, almost three years. I didn't know how to deal with you being away for so long. So I took comfort in other girls. Then Jackie came along, and she showed me that I could love somebody who wasn't a whore, or slutty, or an ex-con._

NATALIA:(_somewhat offended) Thanks Hyde. So what now? Am I just supposed to just say that I'm not in love with you now. Because I would be lying if I said I didn't._

HYDE:Look Natalia, I know about that. I could tell by the way you flew out of Forman's basement like a cheetah after it's kill. Nat, you were my Bonnie.

NATALIA: I _was your Bonnie?_

HYDE: I'm so sorry. But you gotta let this go. I love Jackie now.

NATALIA: Have you told her that? I mean, God Hyde, You never once actually said the words I love you Natalia. I mean did you actually love me, or were you just playing with my heart.(_begins tearing up) Damn Hyde, what was it? You were the only person I loved, the only guy I let get to me, the guy I let love me. Hyde you are the only guy I cared to have feelings for since my dad died. _

HYDE: I really am sorry.(_Hugs her and begins holind her as she cries) _

_Five minutes later, Natalia begins wiping her tears. Hyde kisses her one last time(a peck). They hug and begins walking back to Eric's house.Natalia turns around to walk to her house, across the street and one house down from Donna's._

NATALIA:(_speaks so only she can hear) You still are my Clyde._


	3. They're doing what!

****

They're doing what?!

Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters, except for Natalia. And I am not making money off of them.

(_Scene starts with the whole gang in Eric's basement_ [_including Natalia and Nina._] _The couples are all hugged up and happy. Jackie & Hyde, Donna & Eric, Fez & Nina; and Natalia & Kelso are disgusted at them_ {_but on the inside they're hurting to see Hyde and Jackie together_.} _The two sit and watch 'What's Happening', Their favorite shows_.)

__

Natalia and Kelso are laughing at the television. Natalia is sitting on the washing machine, Kelso on the furnished chair. 

Kelso: Rerun is a genius! He makes the smartest things sound so funny!

Natalia: _Ok?_ But I do have to agree with you Kelso he is hilarious!

Kelso: So smart!

__

Hyde looks over at Kelso, shaking his head in sorrow, Jackie sitting close to him on the couch.

Natalia: That was a good show. Hey Kelso, Wanna play a little one on one in Forman's driveway?

Kelso: Yeah, but you must know before we play I've never lost to a girl before and I'm not gonna start now. So don't think I'm gonna go easy on you.

Donna: Kelso, I've beat I don't know how many times.

Kelso: Yeah right, Big Red.

__

Kelso goes out the back door, as Natalia follows him, she stops behind that couch where Donna is seated and puts her hand on her shoulder.

Natalia: Don't worry about it, Donna. He doesn't know about me being MVP at boot camp for 4 years in a row.

__

Natalia and Donna snicker, then Natalia goes out the door.

After 3 games (Natalia winning each one), the two grow tired, rest on the front of Kelso's van. They see Fez and Nina walk out the driveway, and then the two begin to converse.

Natalia: Look at them. What do you think they're going to do?

Kelso: To do it.

Natalia: Figures you would say that. So when was the last time you…you know...done "it"?

Kelso: You mean with a girl or by myself?

Natalia: What do you think I mean.

Kelso: Yesterday.

Natalia: Really?!

Kelso: Yeah, with that really hot girl that works at the hub.

Natalia: Nah uh! That's Lauren McMillan. I tutor her sometimes during the week. And she's out of town this week.

Kelso: Oops. 

Natalia: Yeah, Oops. But seriously, when was the last time?

Kelso: Like seven months ago, before me and Jackie broke up.

Natalia: Why so long? You could have gotten any girl in this town. 

Kelso: Y-You think so?

Natalia: Yeah. I do.

Kelso: Ok, why are you being so nice all of a sudden?

Natalia: I don't know. I guess…I'm losing my mind.

Kelso: Oh.

Natalia: But really, haven't you?

Kelso: I still care about Jackie. I love her. I know it was wrong to leave her. But I was scared. 

Natalia: Scared? Of what?

Kelso: Ok. Before you got back, me and Jackie broke up, then got back together a week later. Then, she thought I was proposing and was expecting us to get married.   
Natalia: Are you serious? You and her get married? She's only seventeen and your eighteen, why does she expect you to marry so damn young?!

Kelso: Yeah, I know. Then, Donna came and told me she was going to California. So I drove her and stayed the summer.

Natalia: Hmm. I can understand that.

Kelso: Yeah...wait...WHAT?! You can understand that?! Nat, you're really starting to weird me out here.

Natalia: Like you calling me Nat and telling me about your relationship with Jackie doesn't do the same for me?

Kelso: Oh. I guess so. I don't what it is. Maybe there some kind of gas in the air that makes us act strange around each other.

Natalia: Err...Yeah, sure Kelso. 

Kelso: But anyways, what about you? You've been here for what, two months now. And I know you.....

Natalia: Actually, I haven't. I haven't really done it almost 4 years. 

Kelso: Ok. So when you say 'really' do you mean you've done other things? Like with the hot chicks in prison?

Natalia:(_while poking Kelso's nose_) That's for me to know and you to find out.

__

Kelso lets out his signature dopey laugh. 

Natalia: This is silly.

Kelso: (_grinning_) So you did do it, huh?

Natalia: (_punching his arm_) Kelso!

__

Natalia and Kelso's eyes lock directly into each other's eyes. They both see something they'd never seen in each other before, Kelso leans into to Natalia, and Natalia touches Kelso's face and guides him into a passionate, monumental kiss. No one sees them kiss. As they pull away from each other, Natalia and Kelso are a little dazed by that kiss, and they both stumble a little. Natalia speaks.

Natalia: Ok. I want you, in your van. Right now!

Kelso: YES!

__

Natalia leads Kelso into his van where the two proceed to sleep with each other. Five minutes into it, Eric walks out the house to get something out the Vista Cruiser. Eric notices that the van is rocking. At first he doesn't anything of it, then realizes he hasn't seen Kelso and Natalia for a while. After analyzing it, he goes back into his basement with Donna. Once inside, He begins telling Donna what he was thinking.

Eric: Um. Hey Donna, I was just outside and I was thinking the funniest thing.

Donna: Yeah, what?

Eric: When I was going to the Vista Cruiser, I saw Kelso's "love" van in the driveway, and it was rocking...

Donna: Yeah so, Kelso probably in there with some slutty girl.

Eric: Yeah, well I think that slutty girl is Natalia. I mean we hasn't seen her and Kelso in like over an hour now.

Donna: What?! You think that my best friend, Natalia, the one who despises how shallow Kelso and Jackie are, would be out there right now doing it with him, in his own van? 

Eric: Yes. That's exactly what I'm thinking.

Donna: Eric! She wouldn't do that. She can't stand Kelso, he's a moron. She doesn't date morons. Besides, she said she had to go to work on some of her paintings later.

Eric: Yeah. You could be right. But, I still think they're doing it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

It's two hours later, Donna is still sitting in the basement reading a magazine. Eric has gone upstairs for a moment. Natalia strolls in the back door of the basement, happy as can be, hair all scruffy. She comes in and hops down on the couch next to Donna. Donna still reading the magazine, slowly looks up at her.

Donna: Aren't we a little happy this evening?! What happened?

__

Natalia grins and raises her eyebrows.

Donna: Alright, who is he?

Natalia: Guess.

Donna: The cute guy that's always playing pinball at The Hub?

Natalia: Nope.

Donna: The foxy brunette guy that works at the library?

Natalia: Nah uh.

Donna: Well then who?!

__

Natalia laughs like Kelso.

Donna: KELSO!

Natalia: Uh huh.

Donna: (_excited, but still confused_) How? Why? 

Natalia: I don't know. It just happened. And it was like, WOW! So awesome!

Donna: Oh god, Nat that was an over share. I really didn't need to know that.

Natalia: No seriously Donna, I mean he's not that bright, so he had to be good at something . Boy, did I find out this afternoon. TWICE!

Donna: Ugh! Nat! I really did not want to hear that.

__

Natalia laughs.

Donna: God, now this means Eric was right. I really don't want to admit to him I was wrong. 

Natalia: Wait, what? Eric saw us?!

Donna: I don't know. He said he saw the van rocking. So he must have put two and two, together.

Natalia: Oh no, I'm in trouble.

Donna: Why?

Natalia: Donna, you know Forman gossips like a twelve year old girl.

Eric: (_ from the bottom of the stairs_) I do not!

Natalia: (_nervously_) Eric, buddy! When did you get here?

Eric: Let's see it all started one hot summer night in 1960, Red and Kitty Forman....

Natalia: You know what I meant. But....Ok. Let's get right to the point. You can't let Hyde know about this.

Hyde: (_coming down the stairs_) Let me know about what? 

Natalia: Um...I gotta go. Donna, I'll see you at school tomorrow?

Donna: Yeah, see ya.

Hyde: Geez, what was that all about?

Donna: Don't know. I gotta go. Eric can you walk with me?

Eric: Yeah, sure. 

__

Eric and Donna go out the back door. They see Natalia running down the street to her house. Then, once she's at her house, Kelso's van is parked down the street alongside her house. They see Natalia hop in and the van leave. They begin to worry about what just happened.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

The next day at Eric's school, in the parking lot, Eric, Fez, and Kelso are talking to each other in front of the van. 

Eric: So Kelso. Where you yesterday after your game with Natalia? 

Kelso: Oh Man! I had the coolest time in my life, right after that game.

Fez: Yeah really, doing what?

Kelso: I was doing it, in my van. And the thing is, it was better than with any girl I've ever been with. She was incredible.

Fez: Really? Did she have great boobs?

Kelso: Yeah, awesome ones! Then when it was over. We did it again! 

Fez: Then what happened?

__

Eric looks at Fez strangely.

Fez: ...So I can compare how much better Nina is .

Kelso: Dude, then after it, she started telling me all the wild times she had with other girls in jail.

Eric: (_trying to act surprised_)You don't mean....

Fez: Natalia!

Kelso: Yep, I totally did it with her.

__

Hyde and Jackie were behind Kelso the whole time and heard the whole thing.

Hyde: You did what?!

__

The other three guys look behind them and see Hyde & Jackie standing arm-in-arm. 

Kelso: (_trying to act smart_) Yeah, you heard me. I did it with Natalia. You stole my girlfriend. Now I'm doing it with yours!

__

Hyde walks away from them, leaving Jackie there. Jackie calls out to him, but he doesn't answer. Then, Jackie goes back into the building. Hyde then comes back, and goes after Kelso. Kelso gets into his van, and doesn't come out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that day, after Donna and Natalia get out of school. Natalia and Donna are at Donna's, in the kitchen, working on homework in their school uniforms. After a while, Jackie barges in. Sees Natalia and snaps at her.

Jackie: What do you think you're doing?

Natalia: My homework.

Jackie: Stop trying to be funny. You know what I'm talking about Natalia!

Natalia: What would that be, Jackie?!

Jackie: I'm talking about you and Michael. He's my ex-boyfriend and you're sleeping with him. Natalia, you're supposed to be my friend.

Natalia: Oh, you seem to mind when I came back and your were dating my boyfriend. Key word: Boyfriend. No Ex. We were still dating.

Jackie: Whatever, this isn't about you and Steven, right now, it's about why you're having sex with Michael.

Natalia: (_stands up_) You want to know why I'm with him. Because you were supposed to be my friend and watch the girls that come around Hyde. Not be one of the ones he's with, ok? It's about me and Kelso being betrayed by our best friends, seeing out other friends be happily together, and us being left out of that. Well, we got tired of that Jackie. So last night, we got together. So not only are we having sex, we're DATING! If you have a problem with that then, deal with it. Because I'm not breaking up with him anytime soon.

Jackie: Oh boo hoo! Stop with the sob stories ok? This is not a soap opera, it's real life.

Natalia: You want to know what's real, midget? The fact that you and Kelso broke up to begin with because you were putting him down all the time, which in turn caused him to cheat. Unlike you I don't put him down like that, that's why we likes me a heck of a lot more than he liked you. And I intend to make our relationship work, which of course you failed to do.

Jackie: You forgot about the relationship you failed to keep.

Natalia: Yeah, which one?

Jackie: This one. The one between me and you.

__

Jackie then turns around and slams Donna's door. Jackie starts crying as she runs home without stopping. _Natalia sits down, takes a deep sigh, and continues to work with Donna. Donna asks if she's ok. Natalia says she's fine as tears are welling up in her eyes, then puts her head down on the table and begins to cry._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~


	4. Resolution

Resolution

[Things have settled between Hyde and Kelso, and Donna has talked to Natalia and calmed her down. Kelso and Natalia are going public with there relationship. So this scene starts in front of Jackie's house, Natalia is standing on her front porch waiting for her to come out the door to go to Eric's. Jackie is coming out of the door when she turns to her left and sees Natalia, then gasps. ]

JACKIE: (Calming down) God, what are you stalking people now?! I told you I don't want to talk to you.

NATALIA: (Sighing) Jackie. You can't avoid talking to me forever. Who else are you gonna have a discussion about the hair and beauty tips in Cosmo with? Donna? You always told me that Donna didn't know anything about getting perfect hair volume and style, if it jumped up and bit her on the ass.

JACKIE: (Thinking about that comment) Yeah, that's true. Her hair never has that bounce quality. 

NATALIA: You see what I mean. Jackie, we've been friends like forever. Don't let something like this come between us. Besides, I talked to Kelso already about you and that Annette girl. He told me that you and Hyde almost broke up because of it. Donna told me too. So you can't lie about it.

JACKIE: Fine, we can talk. I'm going over to Eric's now to see Steven, walk with me. 

NATALIA: Hyde's not there. I checked earlier. Let's go to Pinciotti's.

_Jackie and Natalia begin walking to Donna's house._

NATALIA: So what happened between us? I mean even though people really never thought of us as friends anyway, but that didn't matter to us, you know?

JACKIE: I don't know. Things change I guess and we're getting older.

NATALIA: So why would you get so mad about me dating, of all people, Kelso? I mean you've moved on from him and it's obvious you not in remorse about it.

JACKIE: I guess it's the thought of knowing that Michael is happily going on with his life with someone I care about, hurts me. I mean Kelso was my first. My first love, my first kiss, God Natalia, he was the first guy I ever had sex with. Knowing that he's not pining over me anymore, well, I guess it shocked me. 

NATALIA: (Scoffs) Jackie, did you think every guy you break up with is supposed to pine over you for the rest of his life?

JACKIE: Yes.

NATALIA: Well, can I tell you something? When Michael ran off to California and left you here, how hurt were you?

JACKIE: I felt like he ripped my heart out my chest and did the hustle on it. 

NATALIA: How do you think I felt, everyday for the last two years in that hellhole? Everyday he used to come visit, then it was every other day, then it became once a week, then once a month, then he stopped coming all together. Every time he came, he told me we would move to Mexico and be outlaws running from the government. I never really believed in the whole fight the government thing, but I did believe that we both would run away, far from our pasts. So when I got out of juvie, and saw you together, the pain in my heart was twice more than yours. So I saw Kelso in a different light. Then it all just happened.

JACKIE: I'm sorry, Nat. I didn't know. So Steven did to you, what Michael did to me?

NATALIA: Yeah.

JACKIE: I'm sorry, Nat. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that the other day.

NATALIA: I'm sorry too, Jackie. I shouldn't have boasted it so much. So we're friends again?

JACKIE: Yeah.

NATALIA: Now there's only one other person I have to make this right with.

JACKIE: Steven?

NATALIA: You've got it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~

_It's about seven that evening. Hyde is standing outside on the side porch of Eric's house. He sees Natalia approaching the porch. He knows she wants to talk._

NATALIA: Can we talk?

HYDE: I don't want to know any sex stories you had. I heard enough of them from Kelso about the two of you. Unless they're with Jackie, Donna, or other inmates, you can talk about those as much as you'd like.

NATALIA: (leaning back on the railing) I guess you're mad about me dating Kelso?

HYDE: I'm not mad. I was more shocked than anything. I guess it hurt a little to hear about you with him. 

NATALIA: Now you know how I felt about you and Jackie. Come on Hyde! Jackie?! 

HYDE: Yeah, I know it was hard for me to believe, too. But let me ask you something. Why Kelso? You made a promise to me that if we ever broke up you would never date my friends.

NATALIA: You made that same promise to me. So you did it first. But if you want an explanation, I'll give it to you. I've always liked Kelso.

HYDE: You've always liked him? What do you mean you've always liked him? 

NATALIA: I don't know why. I guess I've had this mentality that I wasn't supposed to like him, because Jackie was into him. I mean I did beat his ass on a regular basis. To me he was really cute, but he always picked at me. 

HYDE: So….

NATALIA: You still don't get it. The only reason we were together was because Jackie had me thinking that guys like Kelso would never go for me. That the bad guys, the stoners, and the losers were the only ones I should be into. 

HYDE: Why would she say that? 

NATALIA: You really want to know?

HYDE: Yeah. I mean I doubt it's something I don't already know. Yeah, Jackie's shallow and she can be evil like all cheerleaders.

NATALIA: Yeah. That's pretty much true. Here's the thing, she told me that he called me all these names and teased me about my size. Then when I asked him about it the other day he told me, that Jackie told him that I did the same thing and that I was gonna beat him up at least twice a week.

HYDE: But you did beat him up twice a week.

NATALIA: Yeah, only after she told me about the stuff he said. But then I started kicking his ass in junior high 'cause he tried to make passes at me, and touching my butt.

HYDE: Yeah, he always said he liked your ass. Once he said black was beautiful, and he wished Jackie was black. 

NATALIA: Well he has a black girlfriend now, and it's not Jackie. Although, it would be cool to see...

HYDE: Nat, what did you want to talk to me about, before we get off subject.

NATALIA: Ok, I'm asking you this. Can you be happy for me please? I mean I know Jackie's probably got you thinking that I'm gonna pine over you night after night. But like you said, I gotta move on. 

HYDE: Well I never thought of the day that you and Kelso would having sex. No wait I have. But then I imaged hell freezing over. But if you can move on, so can I. I'm not gonna cry over it. But, if he ever cheats on you let me know. I'll take care of it for you. 

NATALIA: Trust me Hyde, you don't have to ever worry about that. I can take care of that myself. Plus, with I'm giving him, he'll never stray away.

_Hyde laughs. He stands up to give her a hug but then he sees Kelso coming up from behind._

HYDE: Your boyfriend's here. Hell, I never imaged myself saying that in your situation.

_Kelso steps on the porch._

NATALIA: Hey.

KELSO: Hey.

_Kelso rushes over to Natalia, picks her up, and they start making out._

HYDE: Ok. I think is my cue to leave.

_Hyde starts to leave. Natalia waves goodbye to him, while Kelso is holding her up and  backed against the wall beside the sliding glass doors. Since the two decided to go see each other, the haven't been able to keep their hands off of each other. Donna is in her doorway to her house, about to visit Eric. She sees the two and begins smiling and shaking her head, thinking here there goes another couole with uncontrolable petting tendancies, and also she's glad Natalia and Kelso have someone to care about other the people they'd been mourning over. She walks over to the basement, passing Kelso and Natalia still making out, in the same spot. Red comes to the door and sees them together, but Red thinks he has some random girl there. _

RED:(Peeved) Kelso, what the hell do you think you're doing?

_Startled, Kelso drops Natalia on the ground._

KELSO: (still startled) Um. Hey Red, how's it going?

_Natalia stands up and begins fixing her clothes, but is still looking down._

RED: Kelso, who's this?

NATALIA:(Looking up, speaks nervously) Hi Mr. Forman.

RED: Well, there's an odd couple if I ever saw one. The lunatic fugitive and the village idiot. Get the hell off my porch!

_The two leave and go to Natalia's for some "studying."_


End file.
